Family of Fairies
by Howlington
Summary: Lucy has joined the guild at age five, and naturally the first person she meets is a six year old Laxus. What happens on Laxus' seventh birthday that reveals more about her past that nobody expected. What does Gildarts have to do with all of this? How is Lucy so strong? Read to find out. I'm sorry. I suck at summaries.


**Hello my lovely readers. It is nice to see you again, and before you yell at me for not updating allow me to explain. I was at a theatre camp for a week, home for two days, then had to go to Oregon for another week. My laptop was very uncharged because of my clean freak roommate. I would like you to know that chapter 8 of Spirits and Dragons is in the works and that I've been trying to find someone to beta it. Also, for those of you who read it, Domestic Ghouls' second chapter is in the making as well. There is no need to worry about me abandoning those stories. I wrote this one to be a cute little one-shot, but if you want more chapters just PM or leave a review saying so. I should also mention that Lucy is only two years younger than Laxus in this. Now that that's over, let's get to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

Family of Fairies

3rd Person POV

"Hey Laxus" said a small girl as she sat at a table next to a slightly larger blonde boy. "Hey" was his only response as she playfully glared at him. The smaller of the two inched closer, obviously trying to get him to say something. However, to her disappointment, Laxus said nothing. Thus, she took things into her own, small hands. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked with hopeful brown eyes. Laxus just looked at her like she was stupid and gave a simple answer to her question. "Tuesday."

The young girl was only mad for a minute, but that was plenty of time for her to remove some of her limiters and show her magic aura. The way such a small child could have such strong magic was unknown, but that did not stop her mother from giving her limiters so her body wasn't destroyed by said magic. She was given five to make her seem like an average child, and not crush those around her.

In this situation, she had removed her two bracelets and her necklace because taking out her earrings was both dangerous and a hassle. By taking off three of her "magic stoppers" (as she sometimes liked to call them) she was displaying a little more than half as much magic as Gildarts. This aura of her actually made several guild members fall over. *cough cough Nab, Macao, Wakaba, and Vejeter cough cough*

Master and Gildarts were talking when they felt a strong magical presence. Gildarts had recently returned from a two-year mission, so you could say he was unfamiliar with the presence. As soon as a few people fell over, Fairy Tail's Ace got into a fighting stance because he knew that this guy would be a challenge to beat. He looked to the Master, and was greatly confused to see him calmly walking over to Laxus and the little girl that was next to him. His confusion only escalated from there.

He saw Makarov say something to the girl and watched as she put on two bracelets and a necklace. _How does a little girl putting on jewelry help us prepare to fight a guy with such strong magic?_ His mental question was answered a few second later when the aura just disappeared.

Gildarts prepared to ask the Master a barrage of questions when he was stopped by the small man's gesture of holding up a hand so he could explain.

"I can see your confusion, Gildarts. Let me end your mental strife. You see that is no ordinary girl that has been hanging around the guild. She is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia." Gildarts was shocked at the mention of his first wife. Makarov continued after letting it sink in. "It also happens to be the case that her grandmother was none other than the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. With her lineage, it is no surprise that she must wear so many limiters. She also tends to show an exceptional intellect at times. This is probably because she can read books almost half as fast as Gale Force Reading Glasses, and has finished reading most of the guild archives, as well as her family's personal collection. Of course, none of this is very surprising seeing as she is the daughter of the light of the guild and our ace," Master finished while looking at Gildarts with a knowing expression.

Joy was practically oozing from Gildarts as he realized that he found his daughter. His mood was halted when he registered the fact that Makarov had said "so many limiters". Naturally, he decided to ask. "Hey, Old Man, you said she has to wear a lot of limiters. Just how many does she have on?" Gildarts was getting slightly concerned as he saw that the master had to think about it. His final response was more surprising than unexpected, but still unexpected to say the least.

"About five, if I'm correct. She has two bracelets, a necklace, and a pair of earrings. The earrings were the first ones she got, and they were from Porlyusica. The bracelets were gifts from myself and Laxus. The necklace is the newest one. It is also the strongest, and was surprisingly bought by Layla with Ivan pitching in a bit."

The Ace was, for lack of a better word, shocked. _Five limiters…the mere thought of her being without them is terrifying. This kid could very well be strong enough to bring me to my knees. The fact that Ivan helped pay for the necklace says a lot. This makes me wonder what kind of magic she has, and what her future title will be._

After the master said to put her limiters back on, she went back to being her peppy self. "Laxus you dummy!" she shouted playfully. "It's your birthday!" The way she said it made it sound like anyone who didn't know it was Laxus' birthday was a complete idiot. She then reached into the pocket of her knee length jean shorts, and pulled out a small box that was wrapped in yellow paper with black ribbons.

Laxus gladly accepted the present she had just given him. When he unwrapped it there was a golden locket inside. The front of the locket had a carving of a lightning bolt, whereas the back had a star. Laxus noticed a small button at the top of the locket, and decided to push it. Laxus was touched when he saw what was inside. The right panel had a picture of Laxus giving the girl a piggy-back ride, and the left side bore a small, pearl colored lacrima that had the word LaLu engraved in it. "Thank you so much, Lucky" he whispered while wrapping the other blonde in a tight embrace.

"No problem, Lax! I mean seriously, what kind of seventh birthday would this be if you didn't get any presents?" she asked rhetorically. "I guess your right" was all he could say. Then he was brought back to reality when she started to speak.

"I almost forgot. The lacrima in your locket absorbs magic energy from the air around it and transmits it to the wearer, therefore allowing them to fight longer, and recover their magic energy faster"

After she finished explaining, the girl decided to apologize to the people that fell over from her aura.

Gildarts watched as his daughter trotted about the guild, apologizing to various people for accidentally crushing them with her magic. He noticed her take notice of him. He decided to act natural when the girl whose name he didn't know started to walk in his direction. Of course, in Fairy Tail, acting natural meant drinking, so that's exactly what he did. When he put down the beer he had been holding she was right in front of him.

"Hello sir, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I use Celestial, Illusion, and a little bit of Lightning magic. I'm also a holder and castor type mage. Would you mind telling me your name and magic?" Gildarts had to recompose himself a little before answering her question. The reason he had to do this was because of two things that he had noticed. The first being that she was almost a perfect replica of her mother, and the second was that she could probably dish out the worst insult in the world and anyone around her would think it was the complete opposite.

He was pulled from his musings by something or someone poking his hand. "Huh? Oh, sorry kid. I got lost in my thoughts" explained the "smooth" talker. "My name's Gildarts and I'm a castor type mage that uses Crash magic" answered the older mage.

He knew wheels were turning in her head because she dawned an expression that looked exactly like Layla's thinking face. He could also tell that she had figured something out when her face lit up with joy and understanding. _She probably figured out that her mom and I know each other,_ Thought the Ace. "You were Mama's first husband!" the glee was evident in her voice as she shouted. Both Gildarts and Master Makarov had looks of complete shock on their faces. _How the hell did she figure that out from my name, face, and magic!?_ Lucy noticed his confusion and decided to explain.

"Mama likes to tell me bedtime stories about her days in the guild. Her favorite ones to tell me are about a man named Gildarts. One time she even showed me a picture of the two of you that Reedus had painted. She also never takes off the rings from your engagement and wedding. I know that they were yours because I saw that you have a matching wedding band on your finger. I noticed it when you took a sip of your drink. The only thing that I find confusing is me. Mama and Papa have been married for four years, but I'm five and they hadn't met before the engagement because it was an arranged marriage that was set up by Papa's parents. That just makes me wonder who my real Papa is."

Everyone, even Laxus, was flabbergasted that she had pieced that together from seeing Gildarts and that she knew what all the words that just came out of her mouth meant. Yet, she couldn't figure out that Gildarts was her real father. _Holy cow. Lucky really is blonde,_ thought a surprised Laxus.

Gildarts figured he had nothing to hide, so he decided to tell her. "Well… You see kiddo. Remember how your mom and I were married?" He asked nervously. _What the hell am I nervous for!? I've face way more dangerous things than a five-year-old girl! Screw it I'm just gonna tell her,_ Gildarts mentally shouted at himself. So, he put on a brave face and knelt to her level, even though she was a couple feet away.

"In the year that we were married, your mom and I had a little girl. When Mr. Heartfilia decided to marry her, your mom had to move away to his konzern and she took our daughter with her. Do you want to know what our daughter's name is?" he asked carefully. Gildarts took her nod as a sign to continue, so he did. "Her name is Lucy Mavis Clive-Vermillion. However, when your mom moved away our daughter began to be known as 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'." Gildarts stopped talking and waited for her reaction with baited breath.

When her tears welled with joy from finding her "Papa", Gildarts held out his arms as Lucy ran to him. Many members were tearing up at the sight of the reunion between the father and daughter. The guild had managed to get so quiet that it was hard to not hear Wakaba whisper with slight fear in his voice "Hey Macao, I think those two might be the strongest and scariest blood relatives in all of Fiore." Gildarts then stood up with Lucy still I his arms. Reedus figured this to a very opportune moment to paint.

"I'm glad I found you…Papa" whispered the young blonde. All the Dreyar boys/men had expressions that showed genuine fondness, whilst the hearts of all the other present guild members simply melted at her words.

As Gildarts put her down, Laxus walked over to Lucy and held his hand out for her to grab. She gladly took it and they walked out of the building with Gildarts in tow. Nobody knew where it was that they had silently agreed to go, but none had the hearts (nor the guts) to stop them.

 **Well thank you all for reading what could be the first chapter of the story (if you wish it to be) If not the story will just remain a sweet little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, regardless.**

 **R &R**

 **-Howlington**


End file.
